Stranded In An Old Mansion
by kayak666
Summary: Sam, Dean and Human Cass end up stranded in an old mansion when they run out of gas and Cass tries to read a map while Sam is sleeping. There some frisky female ghost in the mansion and their Dad. The guys end up wearing womens clothing playing strip poker. It's a little short for 4 chapters. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Stranded in an old Mansion

Chapter 1

It's a cool fall evening when the Impala is sputtering down an old road. It sputters to a stop in front of an old mansion. Some of the window curtains move like someone is checking who has arrived.

In the back seat Sam wakes to Dean yelling at Cass, "Where are we?"

"We should be in Cottonwood," Cass replies with frustration and confusion.

Sam looks over Cass's shoulder and sees Cass has the wrong map and it's upside down. Sam starts laughing and pulls out his phone. He starts pushing a few buttons.

"What are you laughing at?" Dean angrily asks.

"Cass has the wrong map and it's upside down," Sam replies. "We're a hundred miles from Cottonwood and about fifteen miles from the nearest gas station."

"Damn it Cass!" Dean yells.

"Sorry, but I never needed a map when I was an angel," Cass explains.

"Are we staying in the Impala or going in that creepy old mansion?" Sam asks.

Its starts raining and they see lightning in the distance.

"I vote for the creepy house," Dean replies.

"Me too," Sam responds.

"I'd rather stay in the Impala." Cass answers.

"Too bad, we all are going in," Dean orders. Cass is about to say something but Dean cuts him off. "Cass, you're human so grow a pair."

"What kind of pair?" Cass asks.

"Never mind, let's get inside before it starts raining hard." Dean insists.

The three men get out of the vehicle. Dean opens the trunk and they take out their packs, cans of salt, shot guns and salt rounds. Cass was about to point out the full can of gas but both Winchesters are ignoring him. Dean closes the trunk and they head into the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Note: I see Cass as a Winchester because his bad luck and his ability to make a lot mistakes.)

All three Winchesters enter the creepy mansion. Dean tries the light switch but of course the electricity isn't on. Sam just gives Dean a 'why did you do that' look.

"What? I was hoping we would have some luck," Dean replies to the look.

Cass is in the living room. He speaks up, "There's wood in the fireplace."

The other two join and look at somewhat fresh stacks of wood in and by the fireplace.

"That's good." Dean replies, "Maybe."

Cass gives him a 'why' look.

"It's not used so something could of scared the last people away," Sam replies for Dean.

"Let's set up for a long night," Dean orders.

Cass pours salt in a large circle by the fireplace. The other two lay out bed rolls, puts the guns and ammo in easy to get to places. Dean lights the fire. Cass and Sam go get more stuff from the trunk they need. They get settle in and eat some packed food and drinks some beer.

Up on the stairs three ghost women in their 20's are watching the Winchester. The boys don't see them.

Youngest smiles and says, "I like the small one with blue eyes."

The middle sister also smiles and responds, "I want the tough looking one with short hair."

The oldest is happy and replies, "Good I get the big one with big feet."

A small male servant ghost walks up to them and warns them, "Shhh, don't be loud. You don't want your dad to hear you, do you?"

"No." The oldest replies, "You're right will watch silently. We can't get to them yet, anyway."

"Damn, salt," the youngest replies.

The three sisters sit and watch the Winchesters. The servant walks away to do his duties.

A couple hours later and all three Winchesters are sleeping. Cass gets up. His eyes are open but he is still sleeping. Cass drags his feet he is heading towards a bathroom. He breaks the salt line. All three sisters swoop down to the man they chose early. The youngest gets Cass to lie down on a dusty sofa.

The sisters are gently touching the guys and taking off the guys clothes. The servant is quietly picking up the clothes and disappearing with them. He returns with a trunk full of women's clothes. The Winchesters are slowly waking up.

Suddenly an old man appears and yells. The Winchesters wake up completely. They realize that they are naked or almost naked. Dean and Sam sees where Cass is.

"Cass, you broke the salt line!" Dean yells. "Get over here!"

Cass pushes the youngest off of him and runs to the circle. Sam and Dean are fighting the other two sisters and the dad off while Cass fixes the salt line. The ghosts disappear. Dean opens the trunk and sees women's clothes.

"Are we really going to put them on?" Sam asks.

The fire in the fireplace goes out.

"Do we have a choice?" Cass asks.

"Yeah, we can freeze our asses off or put the clothes on." Dean replies.

The three guys start putting on the women's clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

All three Winchesters are in the early 1900's period women's clothing. The old male ghosts is pacing around the outside of the salt circle from one side of the fireplace around to the other side and back again. The sisters are on the stairs.

"Girls go to your room, now!" The old man orders the sisters.

"Dad, they're so handsome." The oldest sister replies.

"They're wearing women's clothing," the old man replies with disgust.

"They're the ones who took off our clothes and left us with these clothes," Cass defends.

Dean smacks Cass.

The old man is really mad and screams, "Are telling me my innocent daughters are perverts?"

"No, he's not," Dean answers for Cass.

"You're right we like wearing women's clothing. It's airy." Sam responds.

Dean looks at Sam and mouths, 'airy?' Sam shrugs. Cass is confused.

The old man stares at his daughters. The daughters disappear. The old man stays for a little longer then leaves.

Dean looks at Sam and says, "I'm surprised you found something that fit."

"Me, too," Sam replies.

The sisters reappear outside the salt circle.

The oldest sister informs. "My mom was a big women and I like big men."

The guys don't say anything but the sisters quietly giggle.

"This is going to be a long night," Dean says. "What should we do?"

"Play poker," Sam replies.

"We don't have our money. They took it when they took our clothes," Cass complains.

"We could play strip poker," Sam suggests.

The sisters are really happy with that suggestion. The Winchesters all agree and they start playing strip poker.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sunrises and the Winchesters have just finished playing their last hand of poker. Cass is the big loser. He is wearing bra and panties. Sam is in just a skirt. Dean is a big winner. He is wearing layers of clothes. The ghosts are gone.

"I think the ghosts are sleeping we can go find our clothes," Dean suggests.

"Can you let me… um… wear…" Cass is trying to ask Dean for more clothes.

Dean laughs with a big smile and hands Cass a small capelet. Cass quickly puts around his waist.

Sam and Dean laugh at Cass as they start to search for their clothes.

It took them several hours to find their clothes and get dressed. They are packing up the Impala. Cass finally has the attention of other two.

Cass points the gas can and asks, "Is that a full can of gas?"

Dean checks it and it is, "Yep."

"I try to tell you last night but neither of you would listen." Cass says.

"Cass, next time make us listen." Dean replies.

Sam takes the can of gas and pours it into the gas tank. After putting the can back they get in the Impala. Dean starts the engine and starts to move as the Impala leaves the curtains on the house move, again.

Inside the mansion the sisters are giggling. The old man is yelling and servant is hiding. A painting of the Winchesters appears on the wall above the fireplace. There is deeper laugh of an older woman.

The End


End file.
